


Tilt

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dizzy spells, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, but dizzy spells suck, especially when you can't tell why you have one, i have no idea what you mean, is there science behind this, me give my problems to my ocs, no not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: NJ gets a dizzy spell, and Anomaly is there to help him through it





	Tilt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I needed to write (and torture my oc with) after a string of minor dizzy spells at work. Anomaly and Caliber belong to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) <3

NJ and Anomaly were in the training sallies. Some of the 327th was visiting the 501st for a mission, and they had some downtime together. They decided to do some stretching, and practicing some yoga poses. They both loved showing off their higher flexibility in front of the other vode, Anomaly especially. 

They were doing one of their more complicated poses, one where they were supporting each other, when the whole world  _ tilted _ . NJ would have fallen if Anomaly hadn’t caught him. 

_ Fuck _ . No no no. Not now, he couldn’t deal with this now. Anomaly couldn’t see him like this. He couldn’t know. No one else did except for Caliber, and she was one too many. She would  _ never  _ tell, but the more who knew, the more likely his secret would come out.

At least no one else was around, they hadn’t yet gathered a crowd like they usually did. 

He tried to stand, “I-I gotta go Anomaly,” Maybe he could find Caliber, and she could help him like she did last time. He didn’t even make it two steps before he lost his balance and Anomaly had to catch him again. This time scooping him up, his mechno arm able to lift him easily. 

“NJ, what is wrong?” Anomaly sounded so  _ worried _ . 

“It’s nothing, I’ll be-”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ say fine.”

NJ didn’t answer. 

“That’s it. I’m taking you to the medbay.” Anomaly turned them around.

_ “ _ **_No_ ** _! Please.” _ NJ fisted his hand in Anomaly’s blacks.

Anomaly stopped dead in his tracks, NJ sounded so  _ scared _ . He couldn’t do anything to make it worse.

“Just.” NJ took a shaky breath, he could trust Anomaly, he knew he could “Could you take me to the hangar bay? To my fighter?” 

He sounded so small, there was no way he could refuse anything NJ asked of him, no matter how little sense it made to him.

“Okay, Jay’ika. Hold on for me. We’ll be there as soon as we can.” 

Anomaly quickly realized they were going to start getting questions as to why Anomaly was carrying NJ towards the hangar. Especially because it was obvious NJ was in serious distress. His eyes screwed shut, face tucked into Anomaly’s neck, one arm wrapped around his shoulders, and the other fisted in his blacks.

Anomaly paused in a doorway, “I’m going to need you to help me out. Anytime someone walks by, I’m going to whisper in your ear, and I need you to smile, laugh, giggle, anything you think you can handle. Do you think you can do that for me?”

NJ attempted to nod, but winced instead, “Yeah. Yeah, I think so. Can I keep my eyes closed?”

“Of course. Whatever you need. I just don’t want anyone to stop us.” It broke Anomaly’s heart to see NJ so distressed. He just hoped that whatever he needed in his fighter would help.

They made their way to the hangar bay with little incident. Anomaly was impressed with NJ’s ability to put on a show every time someone was near. To everyone else, it just looked like Anomaly was taking another one of his conquests to a hidden corner for some fun. Anomaly winking at every passersby, while whispering sweet nothings into NJ’s ear, who kept giggling coyly, and pressing his face into Anomaly’s neck. 

What they couldn’t see, was the worry etched into Anomaly’s face, and how tightly NJ was holding onto him, like he was afraid he was going to fall.

Anomaly had NJ describe his fighter, and where it was parked. Every pilot knew instinctively where their own plane was grounded, to be able to get to it as quickly as possible when the need arose.

It was a bit tricky getting him into the cockpit, but they managed. He finally got NJ settled, and Anomaly was seated in his lap. NJ’s hands where bruisingly tight on Anomaly’s thighs, holding on for all he was worth. It was a tight fit in the fighter, but Anomaly had been in tighter squeezes, and there was nothing sexual about it this time. 

Anomaly gently framed NJ’s face with his hands, “Just breathe with me Jay’ika.” Anomaly said as he breathed in and out slowly, NJ kept pace, if a bit shakier.

After NJ got his breathing into a good slow rhythm Anomaly asked, “Can you tell me what happened? If not, that’s okay, I just want to help.”

NJ hesitated briefly, but decided since they had come this far, he could obviously trust Anomaly. “I-I get dizzy spells. Sometimes they are minor and go away quickly, sometimes.... Well you’ve now seen how they can be. But they have  _ never _ happened while in flight. I would  _ never _ put our brothers in danger like that.”

Anomaly shushed him, running a hand through his hair to calm him. “It’s okay. I know, I believe you.”

“Most times, sitting in the cockpit of the fighter helps it go away. Just something about the familiar confined space that helps me find my balance.” NJ’s grip had loosened a bit, and he didn’t seem quite so distraught. It was already helping. 

“So why no medbay? I’m sure the medics could help.” Anomaly knew the 501st had some excellent medics. A fact he knew intimately, considering one of them was his partner.

NJ flinched at the question. “I  _ can’t _ . What if they don’t know what it is? What if they can’t fix it? What would happen to me? An’ika, they would  _ ground _ me. I- I couldn’t handle that. Not being able to soar through the sky, or space. Not to mention a pilot that can’t fly? I’d be  _ reconditioned _ .” NJ shuddered. 

Anomaly leaned in, pressing their foreheads together, breathing the same air. NJ wrapped his arms around Anomaly’s waist, taking comfort in the closeness, “No one is getting grounded Jay’ika, and _no_ _one_ is getting reconditioned. They’d have to go through me first.” 

Maybe it didn’t sound like much, but it was a reassuring knowing Anomaly would protect him with his life. NJ would do the same for him, without question.

NJ finally opened his eyes, blinking a few times. He smiled crookedly at Anomaly, “Feeling better already, I should have you in my lap all the time.”

That surprised a huff of laughter out of Anomaly, “It’s certainly an attractive offer.”

They sat there quietly for a few moments, Anomaly still gently running his thumbs over NJ’s cheekbones.

“Should we get going before anyone gets comes looking for us?” NJ didn’t really sound like he wanted to move, but still thought they should.

“I think we are okay, I’m obviously not nearly done corrupting you.” Anomaly smiled softly.

NJ hummed, “Maybe you could continue to corrupt me somewhere else?”

“I’d love to.” Anomaly gave him a little kiss on the nose before he helped NJ out of the cockpit, keeping his arm around NJ’s waist the entire time. He kept it there the entire walk to NJ’s bunk.

When they got there, Anomaly sat down and pulled NJ to his chest. He started to play with NJ’s hair, braiding it, knowing it always helped him relax.

“An’ika?” NJ asked quietly. Anomaly hummed his assent, “Thank you. For  _ everything _ .” 

Anomaly knew NJ meant both helping him through his spell, and for keeping his secret. They both knew he would never whisper a word of any of what happened to anyone, without NJ even needing to ask. 

Anomaly continued the braid he was working on over NJ’s ear, “Of course, Jay’ika. Anything for you.”


End file.
